


Ice Cream Sunday

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Series: Summer Bingo [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Semipublic Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-05
Updated: 2010-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean convinces Castiel to eat ice cream, which leads to the couple having semi-public sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream Sunday

The sun shone down from the sky, threatening to blind Dean as he lay back against the grass, hand raised to shield his eyes from the bright glare of the sun. Castiel sat beside him, back stiff, trenchcoat sticking slightly to his skin from the heat. Dean looked at him, saw his discomfort and tugged at the angel's coat sleeve.

"Hey, why don't you take this off, sweetheart? You must be hot," he said, smiling at the angel as he demonstrated the heat by taking his own t shirt off to reveal an expanse of well toned body.

Castiel ran appreciative eyes over his lover's body before he surprisingly did as Dean asked, taking his coat off to lay it demurely by his side. The angel then removed his suit jacket, reaching up with slender hands to loosen his tie. Dean watched him, fascinated, before he opened his mouth to speak again.

"There, you feel better now?" he asked, as he reached out to take the angel's hand gently.

"Yes, Dean. Thank you," Castiel replied, watching as Dean finally sat yup beside him.

"I could do with some ice cream," Dean suddenly announced, changing the subject slightly. "You want some?"

Dean expected the angel to turn him down, but instead, Castiel nodded agreeably enough.

"If you think that wise, then I would like some ice cream, Dean. Thank you," he said, as he stared off into the distance, tracking the lonely flight of a bird nearby.

Dean nodded in surprise, before he got to his feet and made his way to a nearby ice cream vendor, returning with cones overloaded with strawberry and vanilla ice cream apiece. He handed one off to Castiel, watching as the angel accepted it, tip of his pink tongue sweeping out to lick at the cold treat experimentally. Castiel licked again, an interested light in his eyes as he sampled some of the chopped nuts and strawberry sauce that Dean had requested.

"Is that good?" Dean asked, expectantly as he licked fastidiously at his own cone.

Castiel nodded, mouth wrapped around the end of his ice cream and sucking at the cold treat. Dean couldn't help but stare, enjoying the sight of his lover with his plump lips covered in bright smears of ice cream and obviously enjoying it. He smiled to himself and wondered if he could convince Castiel to eat more ice cream more often, wondering if angels could gain weight if they ate too much. He knew technically he always looked at Jimmy, Castiel's vessel rather than Castiel himself, but still he wondered if it were possible for angels to gain weight. He smiled at himself; not that he was complaining, he thought to himself. Castiel was sexy slim and slender, but Dean wouldn't complain either if he did gain a little weight as well.

Castiel looked up and caught the hunter staring , green eyes resting intently upon the angel's cream covered mouth. Castiel purposefully liked the cream free before he made a show of drawing his tongue over his ice cream suggestively. Dean swallowed convulsively, soon getting up to buy more ice cream when both were gone.

Castiel accepted the second ice cream willingly, watching Dean this time eat his own. He smiled, at the way that Dean seemed to enjoy the treat, making short work of it and sucking the cone noisily in great enjoyment. The angel asked for another, wanting to watch Dean eat again, deciding that he liked it when Dean ate. Dean complied and got a third ice cream. This time they watched each other and when the third ice cream was gone, Dean leant in to press ice cream cold lips to Castiel's mouth eagerly. The angel tasted of nuts, strawberry sauce and cold, cold ice cream and Dean sucked the myriad tastes from his tongue eagerly. He didn't care whether anyone saw them, but Castiel obviously did. He drew away slightly, breath harsh in the air between them as he stared at Dean from mere inches away.

"Not here, Dean," Castiel said, with a vague smile that promised so much more.

Dean grinned, immediately knowing where Castiel was going with this and he stood, reaching down to help Castiel to his feet, smiling at the easy fluid way that the angel regained his feet. They walked off together, hands entwined as they sough out a more private place in the park, finally settling on a secluded place in the trees.

Castiel soon knelt before Dean, the hunter's back pressed against the trunk of a tree as the angel made short work of unbuckling and unzipping the hunter's jeans. The hunter groaned loudly as Castiel eased Dean's hard dick from his boxers, mouth soon wrapping around the hunter's erection, tongue still cold from the ice cream.

He looked down and watched Castiel's head bobbing between his legs, eyes closed lazily against the weight of Dean held within his mouth. Dean cupped the back of the angel's head and fucked his dick inside the angel's soft wet mouth eagerly. His breath came hard and fast, forced out of his throat as he came nearer to release, Castiel's name thick and heavy in his throat. He whined as he came, cum flooding Castiel's tongue as his hips stuttered and he relaxed bonelessly against the tree behind him, suddenly glad for its support. Castiel drew away, tucking Dean back into his boxers before zipping and buckling his jeans back into place.

The hunter was still leaning back against the tree when Castiel got to his feet once more, a satisfied smile on the angel's plump lips as he stared at Dean intently. The hunter smiled at him lifted his arms into an inviting hug and sighed in contentment when the angel settled into his embrace. Their eyes remained locked and Dean couldn't help but think that Castiel's eyes were the same baby blue as the sky above them. He cupped Castiel's cheek with one hand, before he leant in to press a needy kiss to the angel's soft mouth. Castiel responded eagerly, both content to remain quiet in each other's soothing arms. Dean couldn't help but wonder as they kissed whether Castiel would agree to go for ice cream with him another time. By the way that Castiel was with him Dean knew that he wouldn't have a hard time convincing him ....


End file.
